The Opprotunity of a Lifetime
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: The day Maddie married Jack and Vlad lef them both behind, he lost a family. When Vlad left, Danny lost an Uncle, a second dad. So how would things have turned out if Vlad never left? This story is proudly dedicated to Pearl84 and her muse.
1. Times Change Pearl84

A/N: Well it's certainly been a while…. Well this story just really wanted written, and who am I to deny a muse's bunny?

Disclaimer: Never gonna own It. Anything seen here.

Summary: Vlad lost an incredible opportunity the day he left Jack and Maddie's list of friends, however short it was. Danny lost many opportunities because of Vlad's error too; he lost an Uncle.

….But what if Vlad never left?

(THIS STORY WILL BE FOCUSED MAINLY ON VLAD AND DANNY)

Chapter 1- Times Change.

* * *

~Vlad's POV~

"Hey Vlad, it's time to check your vitals again, Sweetheart." Jenny my head nurse, a grandmotherly woman with a temper hotter than molten steel informed me with a slight grimace. I groaned and shifted myself so I was sitting upward. She smiled slightly and took a wipe from out of nowhere. She lifted the gown and scrubbed my forearm with it. As she brought the needle closer to my exposed flesh I turned my head and held my breath. I had really grown to despise needles in the seven months I had spent in the _"St. Anne's Hospital" _in Wisconsin.

To distract myself from the syringe, I glanced around my room. After spending so long here it was bound to reflect my personality a little… a few _The Cure_ and _Beastie Boys_ posters decorated the cold white wall, cards from Maddie where there also, the ones from _that traitor_ meant nothing, on the food tray rested a single unopened letter. I had planned on opening it but then Jenny had walked in so it would have to wait for when Jenny was done.

I was slightly apprehensive about that particular letter, not for any viable reason except… it was addressed to me from both Maddie _and_ Jack. I knew I was probably just being stupid, that it meant nothing. After all, I'd been getting cards from them both at the same time anyways…it just seemed natural that they'd want to send them together and save on postage, right? I gasped as the needle entered my skin. Jenny whispered something unintelligible under her breath and retracted the offending stick of metal.

"Good job today, Sweetie." She said, ruffling my hair as she turned to leave.

"Just like every day, Jenny." I said sarcastically. She smiled a dazzling smile.

"You never know, Sweetheart. Today might be different." I knew she was lying, but I appreciated the gesture and waved to her as she left. I dropped my fake smile the moment she disappeared out of sight. I made myself comfortable and prepared for a long day watching soap opera reruns as I remembered the letter.

I reached next to me and accidentally tipped my glass of water over. I cursed under my breath as the plastic cup fell towards me, soaking me in its contents. Sighing, I turned myself and the bed intangible, letting the water fall completely to the ground.

It was odd, I supposed, having ghost powers but, I never really was one to look a gift horse in the mouth so, I used my powers whenever possible. That was when I stole my first million. I felt bad, of course, but the guy was a jerk and I was a poor college boy with not enough money to buy food, let alone, monthly hospital bills.

I glanced down at the now soaked letter and turned it intangible as well. Carefully, I removed the white frilly cardstock announcement, proudly declaring in elegant handwriting

_**You are cordially invited to the marriage of**_

_**Jack Fenton and Madeline Jameson**_

_**Love can withstand anything**_

I dropped the offending piece of paper and scrambled back into my bed, the heart monitor beating faster and faster. _They never said they were going out!_ My head seemed to shriek_**That jerk! **_Another part seemed to say _**I can't believe he has the nerve to-**_ The voices stopped abruptly as I noticed very familiar handwriting in the envelope_**.**_ Cautious of blowing something up, I reached for the envelope, and saw something else in it, a letter from Maddie! Throwing caution to the wind, and just _knowing_ it was some sick prank they pulled; I yanked the letter out of there faster than lightning.

_Dearest Vlad,_

_I hope this reaches you in the best of health, and that you don't hate me._

_Yes, I am marrying Jack, Vlad._

_He's a good man and he can take care of me. I love him and he loves me, and that's what's important._

_I know how you feel about me Vlad, and I know that I don't feel the same way though. _

_I love you…but I'm not in love with you. You're my brother Vlad, and I don't want to lose you._

_Jack and I plan on having kids. You know that Jack's not really the fatherly type though, right. He'll love _

_them, but he won't be exactly the best role model for them. That's why I need you, Vlad. My babies will _

_need an Uncle, a second father, so to speak. You are the only one I would trust with my future_

_children's lives, Vlad. I also know how you feel about Jack, Vlad, and if I want my babies to be safe,_

_I need an uncle who is not going to turn them against their father. I need you to step in where Jack can't. _

_If you want to be around your Godchildren, Vlad you have to shape up and let go of the past. Jack loves _

_you and I love you. _

_I hope you can make it to the wedding_

_With love,_

_Maddie_

I held back tears as I reread the letter. Maddie, my Maddie, was leaving me for a fudge-loving hick who was obsessed with ghosts. That was not a stable environment for any children they might have; children who should have been mine, that is. I groaned and laid down, hoping a nap would solve my problems.

I laid there for hours, just staring at nothing, feeling nothing. I was numb, a cold pillow settled on my chest, like swallowing an ice cube whole. I winced at every sound, my senses where hyperactive. Finally, at three o' clock, Jenny walked in to bring me a late lunch. I groaned and turned away from her as she lightly shook me to wake me up. She settled onto the bed and shook me.

"Vladimyr Masters! Stop moping around, young man. I turned towards her, tears streaming down my face, and told her everything. I poured my soul out to her and whimpered softly as Maddie was brought up. When I was finished, she pulled me towards her, stroking my hair gently as I cried into her chest. "What I think you should do," she said in her clear, German accent, red curls bouncing, "Is take your little friend's advice; forgive him." I growled,

"It's not that easy, Jenny! He ruined my life! He put me in here and doesn't have the nerve to apologize _and_ he steals the woman I love with every fiber of my being." She frowned at my declaration, and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Sweetie, you know, I've been here for a long time. With a _long_ time of experiences, Sweetie, comes with knowledge that arms you with a heck of a whole lot of advice giving. Now, one thing I've learned is that people will shoot you down, right?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going, "And when no one comes along, you have to pick yourself up. And next time, to avoid the same bullet, you've got to avoid being in a position to take it, but be in the position to be the shooter." She winked at me slyly. I frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure I quite understand, Jenny." I whispered, wincing at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"Well Sweetie, remember when I taught you how to play chess?" I nodded happily, finally understanding something of the conversation, "You know how sometimes you have to pretend to let your opponent almost win, and then make a big comeback and take their King?" I nodded again, "Well imagine yourself as the King, and your ex-friend, Jack as the opposite King. So, what do you need to do to declare a checkmate?" I frowned as a thought hit my mind.

"You know, Jenny that you're trying to help me break up a marriage, right?" I asked her, steadily.

"What? Me? I'm just instructing a fellow player a couple of moves on the board. Now Sweetie," she leaned in close to me, "You go out there and claim you a Queen." She smirked and kissed me lightly on the forehead before she stood up.

"You're the Devil." I whispered smirking myself, now.

"Then that would make you my little apprentice then, wouldn't it?" She laughed; I joined in with her, it was impossible to not laugh around Jenny, especially when she was laughing too. She had successfully distracted me from my darling, darling Maddie, and my deep hatred for the sick twisted idiot of the man named Jack Fenton.

Jenny left and I settled back down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything she had told me. I started to smile as I thought of how life would be like if I had Maddie by my side. We would have a kid…maybe two! Who knew, but that was the point of being in love, wasn't it? We'd be deliriously in love, and I would make more money, invest what I'd stolen, maybe, I had actually taken a business minor for a few years.

His name would be Daniel, I had already decided that much, his face would be alight with happiness, and we would vacation on a private island with a dog named JT. Daniel would be completely obsessed with technology, and would love animals. His face would light up as he talked and babbled endlessly about computer nonsense that no one understood. His nickname would be Little Badger, and he would have the face of an Angel. He'd go to ITT and graduate with honors. He'd get married to the heiress of a company and be deliriously happy until he died at a ripe old age with her in his arms.

Yeah, it was slightly creepy to have your child's life planned out before he was even born. Now I just needed to woo his future mother, because Daniel would mean the most to me of anyone I've ever meant. I rolled my eyes as I thought of the bumbling stupidity of Jack Fenton, I wondered if he ever produced if it was hereditary. I shivered at the thought of a mini Jack Fenton. A thought crossed my mind, and I sat straight up. Jack trusted me, Maddie trusted me, I could use that trust to my advantage.

The strings of a plan entered my mind. After a few moments, they became slivers. Eventually, they grew into something more, blossoming into something else. I smirked to myself as the plan came to fruition in my mind. It felt good to be the plotter for once, not the putty in someone else's hand. I was the sculptor, and boy did I have a sculpture to build. I laughed devilishly and mentally made a list of the things I'd need.

It would take a while, it would take work. I would have to make a few sacrifices. I would have to put a few things on the line. Maybe I'd even have to plan a bachelor party along the way, but it would be worth it. Of course, it would be worth it, anything would be, as long as I got the family I have always wanted, the family I know that I should have, the family that should be mine, because I deserve it. Jack Fenton does not deserve to live a perfect life when he cursed me so bad. I never really believed in karma, and it was my chance to prove that good things could happen to the victim of the hurt of another.

"Are you ready to play, Jackie, my friend? Because I'm prepared to fight to the death for her, I'm ready to attempt a stalemate for the time being, but at the first opportunity… I hope you're ready, because I want a Checkmate, swift and merciless." I whispered.

* * *

Three weeks after I got that horrid news, I was released from the hospital. It felt good to finally walk on my own again. I stepped out into a light spring breeze as the doors swung shut behind me. A taxi cab was waiting by the sidewalk like a golden bug on a leaf. I raced over to it and stuffed my few belongings in it and informed the driver, a pockmarked middle aged man with tobacco stains on his teeth, that I would just be a moment.

I turned around and gazed at the place that I had previously thought to be a living Hell and yet, I still mourned leaving. Perhaps it was because I had finally found a place I was accepted in, a sort of pseudo- home, the first home I'd had since my parents died when I was eighteen. But that wasn't what really made it kind of special. This was the place where I discovered my ghost powers, a place where I had people backing me no matter what my decisions were.

These people had managed to wiggle their way into a snarky half-ghost's heart. I smiled as that thought hit me, and I was overwhelmed by a wave of searing nostalgia. I would miss Marie, the other nurse and her smell of ground coffee beans, her dazzling smile, and her sharp attitude. I would miss Jenny's advice and her grandmotherly attitude that nearly sent me over the edge in frustration the first time I had had a conversation with her. It was incredibly frustrating in an irritatingly endearing way.

I would even miss the other staff members not as close to me. The orderlies, Jen and Ken were pretty nice, if not incredibly galling, with the way they always finished each other's sentences. The first time I met them, with a pounding headache, I vowed that if I ever had twins that their names would not be similar, or rhyme in any way.

I snorted in disdain. It was ridiculous, I decided, how people had the nerve to name their children similarly. Whatever happened to individuality? A single tear escaped my eye as I stepped back onto the pavement.

"Vlad, wait!" I spun around to see all of the people who had tended to me in some way or another during my nearly eight month visit standing in a row, a bunch of sad smiles adorning all of their faces. Jenny was standing in front of all of them with a silver wrapped package in her hands. She held her arms open, and I dove into them and gave her a hug reminiscent of Jack's. The staff clapped wildly and a few more tears escaped me.

"Guys, you didn't have to-" I started, but was cut off from Jenny,

"We wanted to Sweetie." She said hoarsely, on the verge of tears herself. I knew she was trying to keep it together for everyone else, but it was hard on both of us. I had grown to love this woman like the grandmother I never knew.

I buried my face into her shoulder again to hide my tears. I inhaled her sweet chocolate chip smell and she patted me soothingly on the back. Finally after what felt like a millisecond, I pulled away. She sniffed and handed me the box. It felt light, really light.

"Vlad?" one of the other nurses asked.

"Yeah," I said to him.

"Why don't you work here? We could get you a job, and then you wouldn't-"

"_Jason_" Jenny exclaimed. I chuckled wearily.

"I'm sorry guys, but I want a family, and honestly…I'm not too good with needles, as you all very well know." That brought on a round of chuckles; everyone knew how difficult I was when it came to needles. I sighed, a cold pain settling in my chest. "Guys, I have to go," everyone's attitude changed abruptly. "My flight leaves soon and-" I was cut off by a round of hugs. Everyone had decided it was time to hug me. I winced as I heard a crack. "Are you guys trying to take me back for broken ribs?" I wheezed out. They all laughed, but didn't answer.

Jenny was the last one to hug me.

"Stay safe." She whispered as she let go.

In the cab I turned around and watched the hospital, the one place that had felt like a home to me, and the people who made it special, slowly get smaller and smaller on the horizon. Finally when I couldn't see them anymore, I turned around. My attention was immediately diverted to the silver box they had given me.

Intrigued, I, with the care of a brain surgeon, gently removed the silver wrapping. Underneath it was a shoebox. I frowned slightly, _shoes? Really?_ I grabbed the edge of the lid and took it off. I gasped. In the box, was a lot of money. And I mean there was a lot of money. I blinked back tears as I closed the lid. They thought that I'd have no money to fall back on. They thought I was broke, and being not well off themselves, and didn't have the money to spare it, helped me out anyway. A note was taped to the wrapping paper.

_Sweetie,_

_We love you and know that you'd need something to fall back on. You've wormed your way into our hearts and minds._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Jenny and the Hospital Staff_

For the first time since I got the letter from Maddie; I cried.

* * *

It's odd how fate likes to play with people. Maddie and Jack welcomed me back with open arms. The helped me move into my new flat in a backwater town called Amity Park. Jack asked me to be his best man, I of course, accepted. It put me in a perfect position to ruin the wedding.

Five days later, they invited me over for dinner at Jack's apartment. Maddie had cooked, obviously, and Jack made dessert. Maddie made a delicious array of Spaghetti and garlic bread with a tossed salad and Italian dressing. Eventually the topic of ghosts came up.

"Hey V-man! I wanna show you my latest invention to get rid of those Spooks!" Jack rummaged around in his room for a minute before bouncing back in with what looked like a metal water bottle in his hand. "I call it the Fenton water purifier!" he practically shouted, "Basically it works the same as a normal one except it gets rid of any ghost trying to control me through my soda supply!" He looked ecstatic.

I withheld my groan; I knew what was coming next. "Hey, V-man, what if we both went to go try it out?" I absolutely was not going to get roped into another one of his drinking games, or his stupid 'ghost hunts' where the only thing we caught was the police on our tail.

"Jack, how about we just stay in for the night, you know; watch some action movies and binge on soda and popcorn?" I asked. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That sounds great, Vladdie! How about fudge? Can we have fudge?" I smirked, knowing I had gotten him off his previous line of thinking and nodded happily.

"Wonderful, what do you say about Maddie and me going to the rental place and you making the fudge?" It would give me and Maddie some time alone. After Jack agreed, and had bounded into the kitchen, humming like some delirious idiot, Maddie and I left. We walked in silence for a few moments before I broke it.

"Are you positive Maddie? And happy, are you happy with him?" I asked steadily. She frowned at me.

"Yes Vlad," She sighed, "Are we really going to talk about this? I'm happy. Jack's happy. Why can't you be happy for us?" She asked almost desperately.

"I am, Maddie." I lied. "I just want to make sure you are. This is a big decision and I don't want you to make a mistake and rush things. I know you love him, but are you prepared to face being married yet?" I could tell by her face that she had softened up.

"Vlad." It gave me chills to hear her say my name. "I know this is a challenge I might not be prepared to face, but I know that Jack and I will face this together. We love each other and that's enough for me." I hadn't realized we had stopped walking and were underneath a single streetlight which bathed us in its artificial illumination. "I have faith in our love, Vlad. I'm glad to know I have you looking out for me, but I can make my own decisions." She hugged me and my heart fluttered dangerously. She hummed lightly, "You're just like you always were," she whispered "Warm, and unmovable. You're like a cuddly teddy bear, Vlad. I love hugging you." I almost wanted to cry as she pulled away and kissed my cheek lightly. "Come on, Teddy Bear, we have to get to the movie place." She took my larger hand in her petite one and pulled me along.

When we got to the movie rental place, we went separate ways. I went to the action and horror sections; she went to the romance and comedy sections. Eventually we got out of there, laden with about ten different movies. Afterwards, we went to the local drugstore to buy some sweets. For some reason, everything seemed incredibly funny that night. We got back to Jack's place and he made some lame joke that made us collapse with laughter. The look on his face was priceless.

We all crashed at Jack's. For one night it seemed everything was perfect, the way it was supposed to be. I smiled to myself as I settled down on the nest of blankets I had made on the floor. Yes, it was almost perfect, until I glanced around and saw Maddie and Jack sleeping next to each other, holding hands. I blinked back tears and rolled over. Almost perfect, this night was _almost_ perfect. I frowned and snuggled into my blankets.

That's what it was wasn't it? Almost was what my life had amounted to. I had almost gotten the girl, almost spent the rest of my life on bed rest, I was _almost_ human, for crying out loud. A sob threatened to escape me. Almost was where I was. Almost was _who_ I was. A shiver raced down my spine. What if I would always be almost? I frowned, and sat up straight. _No,_ I thought. I would not always be just almost. I was Vlad Masters, and I did not settle for almost. I vowed then and there to never be second best again.

I wouldn't ever want for anything, and neither would any children of mine. I stood up and walked over to the phone and made a quick decision. I picked up the wireless and dialed a number really quick.

"Yes, this is Vlad Masters speaking."

_"….."_

"Yes I am aware of the late hour."

_"…."_

"No I don't particularly care. And as my new personal secretary, I shouldn't expect you to care either. If you do, I could always just call someone else to manage my finances…" I trailed off, knowing what was coming next.

_"…!...!"_

"I'll see you tomorrow at the diner on first street okay, Charles? I look forward to doing business with you." I hung up the phone before I heard anymore thank you's from the incredibly grateful banker who was fired for fraud and other 'illicit' business dealings. I decided to never let another's suffering hinder me again. I would not settle for almost.

* * *

June 17th-

The day I never thought would come, the day I had dreaded, the day I had prayed every night would not come, would just pop off the calendar and disappear into the sweet oblivion. Jack and Maddie were finally getting married, and despite the array of strange and mysterious 'accidents' leading up to this day, despite the many arguments, and the swearing of revenge on the ghosts who were 'terrified at the thought of two such formidable opponents marrying', Jack and Maddie were more in love than ever.

I gnashed my teeth together; it was like fate _wanted _them to be together for no other reason than to spite me. Maybe Fate was just mad at me for escaping with my life intact the first time that it wanted to make sure it was my _soul_ that suffered this time. Crush a man's soul; you crush his will to live.

I straightened my black bowtie in the mirror and turned to Jack, who in a moment of stupidity, bought an orange jumpsuit instead of a tux and was now dressed in the clingy polyester, a tacky blue and orange striped tie carelessly thrown over it. He had a goofy grin on his face as he combed his mullet backward and took a step backward.

"Hey Vladdie! I'm so glad you decided to be my best man! This is like the greatest moment of my life, dude, and I'm so glad you decided to go through this with me!" I put on a huge fake smile and sauntered over to him. I put my arm around his massive shoulders and said,

"You know Jack I wouldn't be anywhere else." Except in a reversed universe where you never existed. He smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug with tears in his eyes.

"V-Man I want you to know, I couldn't ask for a better best friend. You're truly a great person and friend." I felt a twinge of regret but snatched it and held it captive, steadily reminding it that it was there because we were plotting against the man who stole our happiness. The regret washed away almost immediately. I exchanged some brief pleasantries and escorted him outside to the altar.

As I stood next to him in the glimmering sunlight, I saw Maddie, my beloved Maddie, walk, no, glide down the aisle in a gorgeous strapless gown. I nearly screamed in frustration as I remembered that she wasn't wearing that ridiculously sappy look for me. No, she was walking down the aisle for a traitor who stole her. This was supposed to be my perfect day, but once again, Jack Fenton came out on top.

I put on a fake smile and hid my hurt as they kissed three feet from me and signed the marriage license. I had to sign it as a witness as well. It took more willpower than I had expected to not incinerate that document right then and there, kidnap Maddie, and go hide in a remote location for all eternity. Instead, I signed the blasted document, made a toast at their stupid reception, and stood alone outside the church as they drove away in the limo I paid for, waving frantically back at me with a bottle of champagne in their hands and a sign proclaiming proudly _"Just Married" _picturing a comical drawing of a cartoon Jack and Maddie, lying on a beach somewhere with a ghost dangling helplessly over their heads. Jack's mother's step-niece designed it personally, so Jack looked like an orange blob and, Maddie like a stick. Naturally I couldn't resist a little payback and made absolutely certain it remained on the limo for the duration of their honeymoon.

Pain and anger overwhelmed me as I watched them turn the corner, leaving me all alone. Alone seemed to be a favorite tune of Fate's to play to me. I was never the one taken along, always left behind as people moved on. Pain engulfed my entire being as I practically collapsed on the concrete steps outside the church, the insistent, mindless chatter of the guests from Jack and Maddie's wedding hitting me like a ton of bricks. A headache overwhelmed me as the heartache spread. A pounding spread from my temple all the way to my lungs.

Suddenly I needed to get out of there. I needed air. I needed space. I needed _freedom_. I sprinted across the yard and jumped into the air, doing an almost impossible somersault mid-jump and exploded outwards, forcing the transformation rings to wash over me faster than they ever had. I need to run. I flew out of there with the same force I would have used if a hellhound was on my tail. I raced to an empty field and started venting my frustration on anything and everything in sight.

I shouted profanities, I screamed, I yelled, I cried, I wailed, I sobbed, I let go of all the pent up emotions I had felt in the past nine months. I felt like a dam exploding and suddenly, out of nowhere, a laugh bubbled out of my throat. A sick, sadistic laugh, but a laugh none the less. Soon I was in hysterics, laughing in the middle of a scorched field while my ex best friend was smooching the love of my life. The sheer stupidity of the situation hit me like a wall of bricks, and I laughed harder. I fell on the ground in a pile of ash and literally started rolling with laughter.

I stayed there for a few hours, laughing insistently at nothing. Occasionally a tear would spring would spring up, but it was quickly quelled by another manifestation of hysterical maniacal laughter that would not stop. I laid on the ground in a helpless heap for a few more minutes, staring at nothing, until I decided to get up and clean myself off. I

I glanced down at the suit. It was a lost cause now. Not even ghost powers could save it. This brought on a few more giggles, and I decided I needed a stiff drink. I teleported to the nearest pub and promised to spend the rest of the night there. Trust me, I did.

* * *

It was night, a dark, black, night that made you want to tear your hair out at how dark it was. A scream split the silence. I was sitting in a hospital. Of course it wasn't the same hospital as I spent so much time in, but it held the same amount of reverence as the other one did. It had the same antiseptic smell, the same aura of unfriendliness that changes over time. It had the same cold, white walls, decorated with children's paintings.

An old lady hobbled by outside the waiting room. I sat on one of the hard guest chairs, running a hand through my hair as another scream resounded through the air. A sheen of sweat covered my forehead and I settled elbows on my knees. It had been three months after they married that I had received a phone call from Maddie…

"_Vlad?"_

"_Yes Maddie?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"…"

_"Vlad?"_

_"…."_

_"Vlad?"_

_"…"_

_"Vlad?"_

I had fainted. It seemed like Fate couldn't be satisfied with just stealing the love of my life. Fate wanted to make me miserable. I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve this; I was a model person before my accident. I had gone to church, was a straight A student, never cheated, and had a girlfriend who I'd never cheated on. But, it seemed life went down the tubes after that. Life just wouldn't give me a reprieve; my girlfriend left me, married my best friend, and then cursed her with the child that should have been mine.

I was furious, no; beyond furious. My love was going to have a child, and not just any child, the child of the man I loathed. Nothing could redeem Jack Fenton now, the child, should have been my child. My only consolation was the hope that it wasn't a boy. I couldn't be held responsible for anything I did if it was. A tear leaked down my cheek as another scream hit me like a barrel of steel.

Jack was in that room with her. It should be me next to her, coaching her, egging her on. It should be my voice I heard shout,

"Go Maddie! Go!"

I winced as the shouting grew louder. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. _Any minute now_ I thought. A final earsplitting scream resonated throughout the sterile place where so many hearts had been broken, mine along with it.

A new shriek joined the silence. This one was high pitched and seemed younger. I stood up and with my ghostly advanced hearing I heard a shout, this one deeper and more masculine. Jack came running out of there, his face slightly green. He saw me and shoved me towards the door. Unsure of what to do, I just stood there, taking in the scene with confused eyes.

Maddie was lying on the bed, her breathing labored; the doctor was holding a screaming baby with the umbilical cord still attached. There was blood everywhere and one of the nurses turned as I walked in. Wordlessly, she handed me a pair of scissors, and turned back to the heart monitor.

Finally understanding what they expected me to do; I glanced down in a mixture of horror and awe. This was a father's job; this wasn't the job of a family friend. Maddie's words vibrated through my mind, _I need you to step in where Jack can't_, Holding my breath, and I raised the scissors, and snapped them shut. A hand clapped me on the back and I turned to see a massive man standing behind me wearing a mask and nurse's uniform.

"Congratulations, Daddy." He said in a Jamaican accent, "It's a girl." I wanted to say thank you, I wanted to say this was the happiest day of my life, that we were finally a family, that I'd dreamed of this moment for years, but what I said was,

"Actually, I'm just the Godfather." His smile brightened as if he hadn't heard me.

"Well, man, sometimes that's better than being a father; you get to spoil them senseless and hype them up on sugar, and then just send them back home. I'm a Godfather myself, and I love it." His smile broadened and he proceeded to tell me, scissors in my hand still, about his little Christine, and how absolutely adorable her lisp was. Jack walked in the room, the same stupid grin on his face. Fifteen minutes of cooing later, he handed me a bright pink bundle that had the most gorgeous blue eyes peeping out from her hood.

"Hello Jasmine," I whispered, enthralled by how light and tiny she was, "I'm your Uncle Vlad, and you're going to grow up to have all of us wrapped around your finger, won't you, Angel?" She laughed bright and clear, like tiny bells. I reached my hand up so I could move her hood a little higher so I could see her better and a tiny hand reached up and enclosed upon my little finger.

I looked into her baby eyes and saw intelligence. She would probably grow up to have her mother's brain. She had her mom's petite nose and a small tuft of auburn hair. I had seen pictures of Maddie as a baby, and Jasmine looked exactly like her.

I felt blessed to be part of such a sincere moment of happiness. It intrigued me that such a small being held so much potential. Jasmine could grow up to be a doctor and save lives, or she could be the President, or she could be a rock star, or she could even be a businesswoman. She had the potential to be anything, she held the world in her tiny little hands, and I knew that I would stand by her no matter what happened.

* * *

April 30th- 11:55 PM(ish) – Four Years later

"Push Maddie! Push! You've got this!" I shouted over her screams. She had my hand in a death grip. She moaned in pain as the contraction subsided.

"Vlad, Where's Jack?" She whispered hoarsely, a catch in her throat.

"He's coming Maddie, he's about ten minutes away." I told her soothingly. Jack had gone to get us all something to eat about a half hour ago with Jasmine. Of course, he didn't know that Maddie would have to start pushing within twenty minutes. She had requested that I be her moral support until Jack got back. I was more than happy to oblige.

It was arranged that I be the one to cut the umbilical cord again. A fine layer of sweat stuck her hair to her head as she panted. Another contraction came over her and her grip on my hand got tighter. If I weren't half ghost, I was sure my bones would have cracked already. She gasped as it ended.

"Vlad, I- I don't think I can wait anymore. This baby wants to come and he wants to come now!" How she knew it was a boy I had no idea. What I learned from last time was that you don't argue with a mother in labor.

Naming me Godfather was one of the best days of my life. Jasmine and I had developed a special bond over the last two years, one I hoped I'd have with the new baby. I'd even taken Jasmine flying once or twice. She'd been terrified, so I stopped that. It seemed she had her father's fear of heights. Hopefully the new baby wouldn't, but I'd love them either way.

Maddie was positive it was a boy, but Jack was sure it was another girl. I didn't care but secretly I was rooting for a boy. Maddie's grip tightened harder than it had yet.

"Vlad, He's coming!" She shouted and within a few minutes, I had to cut another umbilical cord, this one for a baby boy. Maddie fondly held him in her arms gently. I glanced down at the blue bundle, and felt an instant connection. This was my Daniel, my Little Badger. He blinked his blue eyes sleepily up at me, and started crying in Maddie's arms.

A nurse handed him to me, and he stopped crying instantly. He giggled as a lock of my hair that escaped from my signature ponytail fell on his face. He gripped it tightly and smiled an adorable baby smile that melted my insides.

"His name is going to be Daniel." Maddie said, after taking a sip of water. "Daniel Vlad Fenton." I looked up in shock, momentarily taking my eyes off the being that now held my name. "You've held up your end of the deal, Vlad, You've been a second father to Jazz, and I know you'll be the same for Danny. I want him to always know you, Vlad." A tear fell down onto the soft sky blue baby blanket. My Little Badger babbled in baby talk, his eyes lighting up at odd intervals.

"What did I miss?" Jack shouted, running into the room, breaking the perfect moment, no, _shattering_ the perfect moment. I hated Jack even more now. Jack was worse than someone who betrayed me, and stole my love; he stole my baby, my son, my Little Badger, the one who I now lived for. Daniel had become my life, now. It became my responsibility to make sure he never wanted for anything, to make sure no one hurt him, to make sure his life was perfect.

"Just the birth of your son," Maddie hissed dangerously, "other than that, no you didn't miss anything." She said sarcastically. Daniel was practically ripped from my hands and I nearly threw a punch. Instead, another tear joined the first and soon I was crying. For the first time in years I was crying. Daniel was too.

The moment he left my arms he started a high pitched wailing that crippled my heart. Jack didn't know what to do. I reached around him and lifted Daniel out of his arms, back against my chest. He started a contented cooing and yawned loudly. Jack looked a little hurt. But, he shook it off. Jack smiled and clapped me on the back like the old friend he assumed I was.

"Well, V-man it looks like he took a liking to you!" Daniel giggled and grabbed my hair, stroking it with his tiny baby thumbs.

I smiled at the child who stole my heart, knowing now that if he asked it, I'd give it away willingly if Daniel asked it. As I glanced down at his face, a smile joined my tears and for the first time in a while, I felt like I was home. I knew Daniel's smile could make me feel welcome anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Maddie could love me, and don't get me wrong, I would accept her with open and willing arms anytime; but Daniel, Daniel I could not lose, not now, not after I'd seen that face smile at me, not after I'd felt my heart meld with his. Not now. Not ever.

Daniel was mine; absolutely mine now, always and forever. Hellfire and brimstone could not change that now, God couldn't change that now, and I sure as heck wasn't about to let a fudge eating, greasy haired, fat, ghost loving freak named Jack Zachary Tobias Fenton take my Daniel, my Little Badger, the son who was mine in every little detail except that miniscule one of blood, away from the safety of my half ghost millionaire arms, ever again. I would not stand for it; my life would not be ripped away from me ever again. But guess what?

My life had a new name now, and it was Daniel Vladimir Fenton.

* * *

A/N: Guess what? This is the longest chapter I've ever written! 7,000 words! 15 Pages! I'm so happy right now, I could die. But are you happy? Should I continue this tory?


	2. Sadist Pixiegirl13

Opp2

A/N: Sorry this is a tad delayed, guys, our internet went poof because of all these storms and I had to finish all my summer homework in the space of a week so I had time to write this. I'm sorry I didn't get to respond to your reviews for the same reasons as listed above but I would like to address a couple of issues brought up: First off, Jazz is four years older than Danny, not two (my mistake) and I will correct that later. Second; I know my grammar isn't perfect so I'm probably going to need a beta for this… any takers? Also Jazz has glasses and later gets contacts Anyway thank you so very much to all who reviewed.

Also, I would just like to make a _**very important announcement:**_ I have decided officially that this story will be cannon. So no matter how difficult it may seem, at the end, _**everything **_will be back to cannon. I have also decided that this story will be anywhere from about 29 through 36 chapters all with an average length of 5000 to 9000 words. As you may have noticed, I am dedicating each chapter to a favorite FF writer of mine; this chapter goes out to Pixiegirl13 whose stories have brightened my days.

Thank you all very much and I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

~Vlad POV~

After that day, Daniel and I were practically inseparable. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with me, and I was ecstatic, it seemed Fate may not have been as cruel as I thought, it brought me and my Little Badger together and no entity that brought such joy to this world could be as cruel as I perceived. I may not have been Daniels biological father, but I loved him like a son, and that was enough for me. The three months since that day that changed my life flew by in a happy blur, and I watched as Daniel started to grow. Then reality started to set in.

Life is never perfect, though those three months were as close to perfect as my life had been since the accident. I babysat Jasmine and Daniel as Jack and Maddie went on a two month vacation for Maddie to recover from her pregnancy. They had done the same when Jasmine was born. When they got back, they wanted to spend more time with their children, not allowing them to spend nearly enough time with me as I would have enjoyed. For a while I was in a state of mild depression that always disappeared when Daniel came to stay. Daniel always made me smile no matter what.

I had invested my finances and was doing better with learning how business worked; already having bought a small paper company that was slowly becoming a competitor for Staples. I was on my way to becoming a multi millionaire, but money was never a priority of mine, not like Daniel was. I know it was mildly creepy, my slight obsession with a child not even a year old yet, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something horrible would happen if I weren't there for him. My suspicions were confirmed when young Daniel was about eleven months old.

Madeline was making dinner; a roast in the "Specialty Microwave Oven" Jack had made her for their anniversary. They had invited me over to watch the kids as Maddie and Jack moved into their new place in Amity Park, a ghastly brick building they had fondly dubbed, "FentonWorks" and were already constructing their "New and improved FentonLab" where they would conduct all of their further experiments. I of course placed an anonymous tip to Social Services to double check that everything was perfectly safe for the kids; I couldn't allow Jack to screw up their lives like he did mine.

Jasmine at age five was determined to finish coloring an entire coloring book in an hour, and convinced me to time her while she lay on the linoleum floor, a bright red crayon in her hand, the rest of the pack sprawled throughout the kitchen. She had a look of immense concentration on her bright face, her tiny pink tongue poked through her lips as she screwed up her face in contemplation for a moment before she chose a bright fuchsia for Albert Einstein's tweed lab coat, rattling off some of the things she learned about him from the card she got with her teddy bear (Bearbert Einstein). Honestly, she was the smartest five year old I'd ever met.

"Okay, Uncle Vlad; I'm ready." She pushed her black framed glasses up her petite nose and nodded hurriedly, "Anytime now." She said rather haughtily. I smirked gently and ruffled her short auburn hair.

"Okay Princess, three…two…one…go!" I said with mock excitement. She yelped as I pressed the button on the timer, and ducked low, completely immersing her in the world of Albert Einstein coloring pages once again. I smiled fondly and stood, moving over to Daniel, who was playing with a stuffed teddy bear. He was frowning at it and, suddenly he threw it down in disgust and pouted up at me, his arms slightly up, silently asking to be picked up out of his high chair.

I laughed and walked closer, fully intending to oblige him, when suddenly, an earsplitting shriek cut through the peaceful, domestic silence. I whirled around, expecting an attack. The microwave oven was shaking and glowing a ghostly green. Maddie was the origin of the scream. A green glowing cord wrapped around her waist. I had no other word to describe it, but I could have sworn that it actually…_smirked_ at me. Another cord appeared from out of nowhere and started sneaking towards my Little Badger.

I dove into action, tackling the chord to the ground, and sending a pink bolt of energy through it without Maddie noticing. The microwave oven shrieked in pain and launched itself from the countertop and towards Daniel. I had no idea why it seemed so set on making Daniel its target, but I wasn't about to find out. I raced towards it at an inhuman speed and kicked it to the ground; I jumped on it, and jumped again, and again; crushing it into the floor. It spluttered and stopped glowing eventually. Smoke rose from it as the chord holding Maddie fell and released her and she dropped to the floor gracelessly. A ~_Ding~_ sounded, tearing through the uncomfortable silence. I bent down curiously, and checked the ruined oven.

"It's done." I announced hoarsely. There was a minute of complete silence before Maddie and I burst out laughing. Daniel and Jasmine just looked up, confused as to what the ruckus was about. "I'll order Chinese." I said once our laughs subsided significantly. A pounding under our feet told us that Jack had finally realized that something was going on.

"What's going on?" He said rather loudly as he surveyed the wreckage of the kitchen. Maddie and I exchanged glances reminiscent of two cornered siblings caught in an act of wrongdoing. A heavy silence answered Jack. Suddenly, it became too much; Maddie and I started laughing again. I forgot about how the ghost specifically came after Daniel and enjoyed the rest of the evening with a smile on my face.

* * *

The month leading up to Daniel's first birthday flew by after that. On May first, The Fenton's and I piled into their living room. Daniel was sitting in his high chair, a smile on his adorable face. I sat down on the couch and Jasmine settled on my lap. Maddie and Jack came in, Jack wielding a video camera, Maddie delicately balancing a mini cake precariously on one hand while holding a half sheet cake that proudly proclaimed _Happy First Birthday, Danny!_ In green writing, she set the larger of the two cakes on the coffee table, and the smaller one in front of Daniel. Jack set down the napkins, plates and silverware and turned on the camera that, I had just realized, had the words _Fenton Cam 2.0_ written in neon green lettering. I sighed in exasperation, _of course_.

Daniel giggled and practically did a face plant in the cake before we could sing or even light the candles which if I wasn't mistaken were somewhere in Daniel's hair. Jasmine laughed in my lap. I glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. She just laughed harder.

"And what is so funny Jasmine?" I whispered in her ear. She laughed even harder, her face turning an interesting shade of bright red.

"Danny- is- so- messy!" She managed in between laughs, "He's usually the clean one" she giggled again. I poked her side, and she laughed harder, "Stop tickling me, Uncle Vlad!" She shrieked, I laughed now too, and ruffled her hair again. I looked back up at the cake- covered Daniel and had to stifle a snort. Jasmine was right, Daniel was usually the clean one, and he had never even stuck his fingers in his food before.

Maddie grabbed a wipe and started the task of cleaning him up, until he threw up on her that is. She scowled and handed the recently clean but once again messy Danny to me. Jasmine got up and followed her mother, leaving just me, Jack, and Daniel in the room. I smiled down at the child who held my heart in his little hands. He grinned up at me, a single tooth starting to come in.

Jack sat down next to me and turned the camera off. I ignored him and delicately wiped Daniels face clean. I promptly began entertaining Daniel with one of his toys I snagged from the ground, a bright green toy snake. Daniel giggled and grabbed for it, wrapping his tiny hands around its neck. Maddie came back, now dressed in a different jumpsuit, and looking more put together.

"So, how are my little men doing?" She asked saucily.

"Who are you calling little, Maddie?" I shot back, cockily. She stuck her tongue playfully out at me. My attention was diverted from our banter by Daniel's garbled baby speech. Maddie shrieked and grabbed the camera, convinced that Daniel would say his first word. Used to the routine, I leaned back so she got a good shot of Daniel.

"Da- Da! " Daniel giggled. I glanced down in surprise. His eyes were staring up at me seriously and he repeated himself "Da-Da!" He shouted gleefully, pointing up at me. I gulped, and looked towards Maddie and Jack, afraid of their reactions. Luckily, they didn't notice him looking at _me_ instead of Jack. Jack snatched him out of my hands quicker than anything.

"Look, Mads, he said my name!" Jack boomed gleefully, oblivious to his own son's discomfort. Daniel was apparently as fed up with Jack as I was. He started squirming, a whimper escaping his throat.

"Da-Da," He said softly reaching out towards me, it nearly ripped my heart out as I saw those cerulean eyes fill with unshed tiny tears. He started to cry, hands still extended towards me, "Da-Da!" he cried. Jack frowned lightly as it dawned on him that his son was addressing me. He shuddered, clearly shaking off the very idea that his best friend would cause him such pain as to take his son. I glanced at Maddie and saw that she understood completely what had just occurred; I knew she'd want to talk about it later.

"Heh, heh," Jack laughed lightly, "I think he's telling me he wants his Uncle Vlad," I blinked; it couldn't be that easy, could it? Apparently it could; Jack handed Daniel back to me, who stopped crying at once and wrapped his hand around my finger, "Let's cut the cake!" Jack giddily yelled, reaching for the knife. I tensed; Jack with a knife was never a good thing.

It was a good thing, I tensed, too. The knife glowed a fabulous green, and wrenched itself from Jack's grasp. The knife turned slowly until the point was facing towards Daniel. It sped towards the two of us, and I dove out of the way, careful to make sure Daniel was safe cradled in my arms.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted and whipped a tiny gun out of his pocket. The knife came after me and Daniel again.

"Maddie, hold Daniel, let me take care of this!" I shouted, and handed Daniel to Maddie. Then, the strangest thing happened; the knife changed direction and sped towards Maddie and Daniel instead of me. I frowned in confusion, why were these types of things always going after Daniel? I was the one with the ghost powers; therefore, shouldn't that make me more of a target? I shook it off and grabbed a pillow, putting it in front of the knife.

The knife embedded itself in the pillow and got stuck. Effortlessly, I sent a small jolt of ecto-energy through it, weakening it. The glow diminished and I handed the pillow to Jack, who was still trying to figure out how to turn his gun on.

Eventually the excitement went down and we all settled in for a more normal birthday present opening for Daniel. I smiled as Daniel ripped the paper off his first gift; a green onesie with his initials on it. He giggled and clapped a bright smile on his face. I handed him a rather large box, this one from me. Maddie helped him open this one. Inside it was a brand new baby swing, for the new swing set I was having installed for him and Jasmine. He clapped again, laughing louder.

I gave him my last gift, and he tore into the paper greedily. His face was priceless. Daniel squealed and dove into the box, bringing out a cuddly stuffed badger. Maddie handed him to me and I held him in my arms.

"A little badger for my Little Badger," I whispered to him. He cooed happily, and then yawned. "Guys," I said, "I think Daniel here got a little too excited today, I think he's about to fall asleep. Do you think he should open the rest of them later?" Jack shook his head,

"No! He has one more present to open!" Jack shouted, startling Daniel out of his sleepiness. Jack ran out of the room and came back with a huge box. I had a sinking suspicion I knew what was in it.

My suspicion was confirmed when Jack pulled out a huge mound of orange baby jumpsuits that were identical to his. Maddie scowled freely.

"Jack, there is no way I am letting our son wear something like this." She said firmly, lifting the box out of his arms and taking it outside, putting it next to the garbage can. "Do you want him to be made fun of?" she demanded. Sensing an argument, I swooped Daniel upstairs to his room and settled him in his crib. I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and whispered goodnight, turning off the light. I went to go tuck Jasmine in bed, too, thinking she had fallen asleep already, not remembering her being downstairs with them when Daniel opened his presents.

* * *

I gently opened the door, frowning when I noticed that the lights were still on. I looked around her bright pink room for her, but readily came to the conclusion I dreaded as soon as I noticed the lack of darkness, Jasmine was gone.

"Jasmine," I called her name, "Princess, come out. Where are you?" I searched under her bed, in the closet, under the desk, everywhere. Then I noticed an innocent looking plain white envelope. With shaking hands I looked at the name on it. _Vlad_ was written in blood red crayon. I tore it open and read in five year old scrawl,

_Uncle Vlad,_

_Please don't be mad at me, but I can't stand Mommy and Daddy fighting all the time. I know you'll miss me but Danny won't remember me. I'm running away. You're like a Daddy to me Uncle Vlad, but I know I hurt Mommy and Daddy, whenever they fight I can hear them talking about the "Financial pressure of raising two kids" I don't know exactly what that means but I'm pretty sure they can't afford to raise me and Danny. Please don't let Danny forget me. I love him, which is why I'm leaving. This nice woman said she'd take care of me. She's helping me write this letter. She glows a lot and smells a bit but she's nice and she promised that nothing would hurt me after tonight._

It ended there, and written underneath it in elegant calligraphy was another note it read:

_Vlad,_

_You are my worthy opponent. I've been watching you, Masters. Aren't kids' fun little Might's to manipulate? Let's play a little game, Vladdie; I'll give you one hour to find me based on a single clue, to test that brain of yours. If you are not there, your little Princess loses that pretty little nose of hers and I take your cooing Little Badger too. If you don't make it the second time around, I send you both of their little smiles in a freezer box. You lose the third time around, and well, let's just say that heads will roll. You have one hour Vlad, the clock is ticking. Tick tock, tick tock. _

* * *

I flipped it over and in the same writing, it said:

_Your hint as promised: You might find some trash in this place, the love of your life did this to your best friend and-_ there was a stain that looked suspiciously like blood.

I felt something snap in me. No one, _no one_, threatens me or my family and gets away with it. I turned into my ghost form and decided something that had been bugging me for a while. When I was like this, my name would be Plasmius and I would let no one intimidate me anymore, because I was more powerful than them, I would be feared, and who ever this crazy lady was, she would pay, and pay dearly.

I floated around town aimlessly, trying to figure out the clue. Trash….would that mean like an alley? Or did it mean a dump? I went to the next part. What your best friend did to the love of your life

* * *

…Steal? Date? Kiss? Marry? And I was sure it was blood that was the third part. I sank lower to the ground.

I gnashed my teeth in frustration. I needed a drink, like a scotch or a Bloody Mary Specialty. That's when it hit me. _Bloody Mary's Tavern_, of course, there was a dump behind it, which must be where Jasmine was. I teleported directly into the dump, on top of a large mound of trash. I glared, looking around to see if I saw anything suspicious.

My eyes narrowed as I took in a glowing figure steadily floating towards me. I prepared an ecto-blast in my hand, ready to shoot if need be. The figure looked up and I relaxed, it was just a little old man ghost, but I still never took my eyes off of him. He was barefoot, dressed in suspenders and wearing no shirt, he had a straw hat on and a piece of wheat hanging from his mouth.

"Wha'choo doin here, boy?" He asked in a heavy southern accent.

"I am looking for a female ghost who has my godchild captive." I replied, looking for any hint of recognition or surprise. I was not disappointed.

"Ders that make choo Vlad, den?" he asked, spitting a piece of glowing tobacco on the mound.

"How do you know my name, good ghost?" I said lightly, trying not to panic, there was no way he was the writer of that note.

"Well shoot, 'dat 'der filly asked meh to give y'all this." He said the 'I' in this like an 'e' so it came out as these. He pointed behind me and I was a hooded figure, obviously a woman, raise a hand in greeting and disappear in a puff of smoke. I growled and turned back to the hillbilly ghost. He outstretched his hand and handed me an envelope.

I left the dump with a 'thank you' and a 'goodbye' I never knew when that ghost might be a possible ally. I opened the envelope with bated breath, not knowing what to expect. A picture and another note fell out. I looked at the picture in horror. It was a picture of Jasmine bound and gagged, a look of horror on her tear stained face, and her beloved bangs were gone. I looked in the envelope again, horror racing through me. In a Ziploc bag, was a chunk of red hair that I knew would turn out to be Jasmine's bangs. I clenched my fist and swallowed the sickness in my stomach.

I looked at the note and read in the same handwriting as before:

_Vladdy-Cakes,_

_You didn't think it'd be that easy to get her back did you? Well, congratulations, you passed my first test. Now the stakes get a little higher. I give you the location this time, but you have to find me before the time runs out. I'm not telling you how much time you have. You find me, I give you Princess's location, and you two go home free, and you won't see me again till Daniel turns five and we go through this all over again. You don't find me, I give you back Jazz in more or less one piece, and you never see Daniel again. This will be my last letter, at least for a while._

_Ta!_

I fought a shiver of repulsion and turned the letter over for the location. It said, _3500 Cherry Lane_. The place was a corn maze. I teleported there and frantically searched the middle of the maze first, expecting her to be at the heart of it. No one was there, as it was a Saturday, and the place was closed due to the fact that there was no corn yet. The Maze itself was intact, a high metal wall in place, where the corn would grow during the fall. As an act of making more money, the company erected this wall so they could stay in business all year round.

I floated towards a different leg of the maze, glancing everywhere for even the slightest hint of someone, anyone. Frantic and knowing that my time would be running out, and the window of hope for saving Jasmine was closing fast.

"Where are you?" I shouted angrily, abandoning all pretenses of calm. A shiver rolled through me at the thought of that monster laying her hands on either of my godchildren.

"Tut, tut, Vlad; I had hoped you would have actually found me. Alas, I apparently put too much hope in people." A female voice whispered in my ear. I tried to spin around to punch her, but it was like trying to swim while incased in ice; I couldn't move, I tried turning intangible, even trying teleportation, but I just got shocked for my efforts, I was powerless.

"I assumed you would do better than the first two, you showed so much potential, Vlad, but I am afraid this is the end of the line for us, my dear." She said almost lovingly, her ice cold breath on my ear. She snuck her fingers in my hair and caressed my face with her other hand. I still couldn't see her. She quickly changed that.

She moved in front of me and laughed coldly. Her hand on my face tightened, and she ran one of her long fingernails down my cheek, leaving a trail of blood. Suddenly she let go of me, and lowered her hood hesitantly. I gasped; her face was a shadow, and where her hair should have been, the shadow pointed upwards like devil horns.

"My name is Penelope, Vlad and you just failed." She whispered tantalizingly in my ear. A wave of cold enveloped me, and suddenly everything seemed sad. I had a sinking feeling that I would never see any of them again; Maddie, Jasmine, or Daniel, _oh Daniel._ I thought despairingly. I would never see those blue eyes dance again, or take him flying; I would never see him graduate, or get married to some woman not good enough for him.

_No_. A wave of determination swept over me, erasing the emptiness. Daniel, protecting my little badger, was my reason for life, and I was not going to miss the opportunity I had with him. I had the opportunity of my lifetime, waiting nestled in darkness, just eight blocks away with a hum of classical music lulling him into a doze. I growled lowly, fighting against the invisible bonds. Jasmine was counting on me to protect her. Daniel was waiting for me to prove myself as a worthy godfather. Penelope's smile wavered slightly.

"What are you doing?" she hissed lowly, her eyes narrowed. She hovered closer, a snarl set on her face as she once again gripped my face. I felt weak as soon as she made contact, but I wasn't about to let her destroy my second chances. She hissed and scratched down the side of my face. I ignored the pain and tried to move forward again. I finally realized what she was, a _susceptor animae_, a soul taker. She was practically a leech and if I didn't have any negative feelings, she couldn't feed off them.

"_Vlad_," she hissed, catching on to what I was doing, "how does it feel being second best in the life of the child who feels like a son to you?" She cooed sympathetically, "You'll never be his father, you're just a stand in, a back up in his life. _He'll never be yours_" she growled. I closed my eyes at the sheer despair that threatened to overwhelm me. "Aww, does that hurt, baby Vladdie?" She pouted, "Not as much as this will, I suppose." Penelope shrugged nonchalantly and reached into the folds of her cloak and removed a tiny glowing blue box.

She blew on it gently and threw it to the ground, where it exploded into a million tiny pieces. Smoke rose from it and solidified into a tiny form wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Isn't he just _adorable_?" Penelope squealed girlishly. I growled and struggled to get out of my binds, _She had Daniel!_ He blinked sluggishly and looked up at her. She smirked and swayed him gently from side to side, looking almost like a mother with her new born, in a sick sadistic way. Daniel's eyes filled with tears, and a wail slipped from his throat.

"_Da-da!"_ he cried, tearing at my heartstrings, _"Da-da!"_ Knowing I had to save him raised hope in me and with a shout, I tore through my invisible bindings and dove at the woman, knocking her to the ground. I wrestled Daniel from her arms and cradled him in mine. He cooed and stopped crying, "Da-da!" He giggled, and a feeling of absolute peace spread through me to the outermost reaches of my soul, and instinctively I knew that while he was in my arms, she couldn't harm me. She squirmed beneath me, I raised a gloved hand and grasped her throat, tightly.

"Where's Jasmine?" I hissed.

"B-back at the house, asleep." She choked. I growled in warning and teleported the three of us back to the Fenton's house into Jasmine's bedroom. True to her word, Jasmine was nestled like a little angel in her pink sheets, Bearbert snuggled in her arms snoring lightly. I turned to the woman still held captive by my hand and set Daniel down on the floor. I stood, bringing her up with me.

"The occupants of this house are under my protection from now on. Let it be known that if anyone in the Ghost Zone so much as lays an ectoplasmic finger on them, I will rip out their cores and spread pieces of their carcass throughout the Zone, and no one will ever remember what they used to look like because they'll just see how much disfigurement I've done to the parts they can find. You, my dear," She shivered at the ice in my voice, "Will be my little messenger and to let it be known far and wide just who is in charge here," I paused for effect and grabbed a knife from my belt, "_me" _I whispered and sliced her shadowy hand off. I muffled her scream and threw her out the window like a rag doll.

I picked the still twitching hand up and charged my palm with ecto-energy and disingrated it. Daniel was watching me with wide eyes, his tiny mouth slightly open, and I felt a pang of remorse, I shouldn't have let Daniel watch that, but it was dispelled as he clapped his hands and laughed his adorable little baby laugh. I transformed back into my human form and my Little Badger laughed harder.

"I love you Daniel." I whispered as I scooped him up and carefully crossed the room, intent on putting him back in bed before anything else could happen.

"Uncle Vlad?" I heard a whisper in the darkness. I froze and turned to the small bed where Jasmine had apparently been awake the entire time I had been in there, "are you a ghost?" Acting on a sudden inspiration I walked back to her.

"Why would you say something like that Jasmine? Did you have another nightmare Princess?" I asked worriedly, looking every bit the part of concerned Godfather, "I just came in here to tell you good-night sweetheart, Daniel just finished opening his presents and I have to go back home soon. You just woke up." She nodded sleepily and laid back down. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good night Sweetie." I said and stood. When I was back safely in the hall I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad she bought it." I whispered to Daniel, who had fallen asleep in my arms.

As I went downstairs to where Maddie and Jack were still fighting, and gracefully took my leave with a heavy heart.

* * *

A/N: Jack is so stupidly trusting isn't he? ~Shakes head sadly~ You poor poor fool, you'll lear eventually in this story. I promis dear readers to updat befor Halloween, but other than that I can make no promises, I'll try to respond to the review for this chapter but if I don't, pleas don't take it personally, I just don't have all the time in the world.


End file.
